


Ice cream

by ThatNerdNextDoor23



Series: Kit and Ty [16]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Date Night, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, awe a little date, they so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23
Summary: After escaping his family, Kit takes Ty on a date in Devon.Part Two of "A Date in Devon"Prompt; Ice Cream
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: Kit and Ty [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705876
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine is good for one thing; rewatching Avatar the Last Airbender.

It was the first time Ty had been to Devon, and he had a pretty good tour guide. Kit had made it his job to show him everything. From the woods to the town streets. Ty knew he was showing him everything that he thought Ty would like. “There are so many things here that remind me of you.” Kit had said. “I’d like to see them,” Ty had replied, while Kit had led him out of the house by the hand. 

Despite the fact that Mina and Tessa had just embarrassed him, Kit was in good spirits. He kept looking back at Ty and smiling. His ears were still tinted pink, but Ty found it endearing. Kit took him to bookstores, through back pathways that no one else seemed to walk. They stopped at a movie theater, only to find that there wasn’t anything good playing. 

Kit leaned in and whispered, “They have horrible movie taste here.” The man at the ticket counter heard him and glared, Kit held his hands up in surrender. Ty couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up in his chest as they hurried away. Kit led him through the town, pointing out all his favorite places to eat, or get lost in. 

He introduced Ty to some of the friends he had made. None of which were Shadowhunters, and all of which were ecstatic to meet Ty. Kit pulled them away before they could be dragged to some party. “Don’t ruin my date!” He yelled at them. They stopped at a little cafe to have dinner. Kit was such a common patron that the owners knew him, and teased him about bringing his date there. It made Ty laugh again.

“I’m sorry, I should have thought about a better place to go,” Kit apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. Ty shook his head, “You didn’t do anything wrong, I like our date so far.” He gave Kit a smile, hoping it might ease some of his nerves. It must have worked, because Kit smiled back. 

It was strange, how it felt like no time had passed between them. Until today, they had been on opposite sides of the world. He hadn’t seen Kit in person in four weeks, three days and twelve hours. Before today it felt like it had been years, now, it felt like it was only yesterday. They picked up their conversations exactly where they left off before. It caused a warm feeling in Ty’s chest. 

“Do you want to get ice cream?” Kit asked, once they had finished dinner. Ty wondered if Kit only asked that because he didn’t want the date to end. Ty didn’t mind one bit. Kit interlaced their fingers together while they walked down the street. It was an absent gesture, but it made Ty’s heart thump in a good way. “I take Mina here sometimes,” Kit said, pushing open the door of the ice cream parlor. 

Ty liked the way Kit talked about his little sister. Ty liked the way Kit talked, in general. But when he talked about Mina, his voice took on a lighter tone. He would smile fondly, and there was a twinkle in his eye. 

Kit forced Ty to try some of the weirdest flavors they had with him, “I don’t want to try Pecan Blueberry,” Ty muttered. Kit laughed, “Come on, it could be the greatest thing since sliced bread. You never know!” It was not the greatest thing since sliced bread. But Ty pretended it was, only to get Kit to try it. The face he made when he tried it was worth it. Kit gave him a playful shove, “Not nice,” Kit complained, Ty laughed. He found that he laughed a lot when he was around Kit. It was one of the reasons he loved him so much.

Kit paid for the whole date, even though Ty told him he didn’t have too. “Next time I go to LA, you can pay for everything, I promise.” Ty was going to hold him to that promise. Kit handed him an ice cream cone (not pecan blueberry. Just thinking about it made him shiver.) They went outside to eat, because it was beginning to get loud and crowded. Kit took Ty to a park down the road.

They sat under a tree. “Do you sit here a lot?” Ty asked. Kit took a bite of his ice cream, getting some on his nose. “Yeah. It’s quite here. Our house gets kind of busy sometimes,” Kit answered, but Ty could only stare at him. He wanted to listen to what he was saying, but there was chocolate ice cream on his nose. Did he really not notice? 

“Hold still,” Ty said, he reached over, and dragged his thumb across the tip of Kit’s nose. “What?” Kit blinked, “You had ice cream on your nose,” Ty explained. He licked the ice cream off his thumb. “It’s pretty good,” He grinned. Kit laughed, “How did that even get there?”

“Easy, you’re a mess.”

“I am not.”

“Then how did you ger ice cream on your nose, and not even notice?”

“I totally noticed. I was just waiting to see if you would notice.”

“Whatever you say, Watson.” 

“Just eat your ice cream, Sherlock.”


End file.
